


(Eat Flowers) And Not Be Afraid

by teh_jules



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Deutsch | German, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Het
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/teh_jules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erstaunlich was ein Instrument alles kann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Eat Flowers) And Not Be Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Titel gestohlen von e.e. cummings.

**(Eat Flowers) And Not Be Afraid**

by jules

 

~*~

 

„In dieser Nacht verliebte ich mich in eine Stimme. Nur eine Stimme. Ich wollte nichts mehr hören. Ich stand auf und ging weg.“ Der englische Patient, Michael Ondaatje

 

 

 

I – humming one of your songs

 

ALS SIE SICH die Hände reichen und sie ihr Kennenlern-Lächeln aufsetzt sind seine Brauen zusammen gezogen und es erfordert Kraft das Lächeln zu halten. Er ist nicht unhöflich, aber ihr erster Eindruck ist auch nicht überwältigend.

 

Er ist größer als sie, aber das sind die meisten Menschen. Außerdem raucht er zuviel, für jemand der Veganer ist. Und er ist nervös, hält nicht still. Die Narbe über seiner Lippe sieht aus wie ein weißer Strich.

 

Seine Handfläche ist rauh und sein Händedruck kurz und flüchtig wie ein Zwinkern, bevor seine Hand wieder in seine Tasche wandert und er sie ansieht, als wolle er ihre Gesten nachzeichnen. Bevor sie etwas sagen kann, wendet er sich ab.

 

Nach dem Gespräch mit James ruft sie ihren Vater an und fragt ihn ob sie nicht doch irgendwie aus dem Vertrag heraus kommt.

 

 

 

AM ERSTEN TAG des Unterrichts fährt sie vorher eine Stunde lang durch die Gegend, mit offenen Fenstern, das Radio voll aufgedreht und singt lauthals mit. Die Straßen hier sind staubig und trocken und es ist heiß, trotzdem kann sie sich nicht dazu bringen die Fenster hoch zu kurbeln und die Klimaanlage einzuschalten.

 

Diese Musik braucht Raum und die Hitze des Südens.

 

Also singt sie und fühlt sich gut dabei, denn sie wird June Carter spielen. Als sie ankommt glaubt sie das sie bereit ist. Was sie T Bone auch sagt. Er läßt sie ins Aufnahmestudio gehen und sie singt ‚Jukebox Blues‘. Als sie halbwegs durch den Song ist, geht Joaquin.

 

Als sie raus kommt spielt T Bone ihr die Aufnahme ohne Kommentar vor. Sie sagt das dies ein typischer Fall von Selbstüberschätzung ist. T Bone lacht.

 

Sie verschwindet kurze Zeit darauf aufs Klo. Spritzt sich Wasser ins Gesicht, redet sich Mut zu, doch ihre Wangen fühlen sich noch immer heiß an, als sie heraus kommt und Joaquin in die Arme läuft. Er steht ihr zu nah und hält sie fest, so wie man es manchmal in 50er Jahre Filmen sieht, unterhalb der Schultern, vier Finger direkt unterhalb ihrer Achselhöhle, während sein Daumen auf den Knochen, die leichte Erhöhung zwischen Arm und Schulter, preßt. Ein unangenehmer Moment.

 

Er sieht sie an und in ihr steigt wieder diese Abneigung auf, dieses Gefühl das sie weg muß, das sie nicht anders kann. Und jeder andere Mann hätte sie losgelassen und gelächelt, aber nicht er. Er hält sie immer noch _fest_ und sie muß sich seinem Griff entwenden. Sie setzt ein falsches Lächeln auf. Und sein Blick. Dieser _Blick._

 

 

 

SIE SINGT ZU laut, sagt er.

 

Die Behauptung bringt sie zur Weißglut, weil sie weiß das es nicht stimmt. Manchmal sagt er es nach einem Song nicht einmal _ihr_ , sondern wendet sich an _irgend jemand_ der gerade da ist, an T Bone, an James, einen _verdammten_ Praktikanten, die _Wand_.

 

Ihr Voice-Coach hat die ersten dreimal die Joaquin das gesagt hat, versucht einzulenken und sie darauf hingewiesen es leiser zu versuchen, dann war er ein wenig verwirrt und jetzt nimmt er es einfach hin. Doch Joaquin läßt sich davon nicht stören. Meistens entsteht daraus ein verbaler Abklatsch, der solange dauert bis sie wieder singen müssen. Die Ton-Leute ignorieren sie, wenn sie nicht gerade singen.

 

Diesmal lächelt sie, sagt sie versuche es und dann fangen sie erneut von vorne an und sie weiß das er sieht, das sie geladen ist und ihn anschreien wird, wenn er das Lied dieses Mal nicht zu Ende singt. Er grinst, als würde ihm das gefallen.

 

 

 

DIE GITARRE HAT er immer dabei. Sie liegt griffbereit in seiner Hand, lehnt an seinem Stuhl oder ist über seine Schulter geschwungen. Manchmal behandelt er sie so nachlässig, das Reese glaubt sie würde auseinanderbrechen. Er mag es wenn sie das Gesicht zusammenzieht, als habe sie etwas schlechtes gegessen. Er mag es sowieso sie zu piesacken, bis sie dieses nachgebende, genervte Geräusch macht, das so klingt wie vielleicht ein Augenrollen klingen würde, bevor sie ihm in ihrem striktesten Mummy Tonfall sagt, das zu lassen was sie gerade nervt. Meist diskutieren sie solange bis T Bone ihnen Bescheid sagt das es Zeit wird wieder anzufangen.

 

Manchmal hat sie ähnliche Diskussionen mit Ava, die nun langsam in das Alter kommt in dem sie jede ihrer Entscheidungen erklärt haben will. Joaquin scheint über diesen Teil nie hinweggekommen zu sein. Es ist beruhigend nach Hause zu kommen nach den Stunden des Übens, in ihr Haus, ihr Leben und festzustellen das alles noch beim alten ist.

 

Das alles so angeordnet ist das es nicht mehr nötig ist über Dinge zu streiten. Sie ist stolz darauf das Ryan und sie ein Team sind das in die gleiche Richtung zieht und sie sich nicht mit dummen Diskussionen aufhalten müssen, die Zeit nehmen. Das sie sich gut genug kennen um Fehler zu vermeiden.

 

In einer Beziehung, in einer _Ehe_ , ist es wichtig einander und sich selbst zu vertrauen, zu wissen was gut für beide ist.

 

Joaquin und sie haben zwei komplett unterschiedliche Ansichten über das Leben und sie weiß das daher das Gefühl kommt das leicht Abneigung sein könnte. Das er einige Dinge zu ernst nimmt und andere nicht ernst genug. Er sagt ihr das es schwer ist den ganzen Tag erwachsen zu sein und immer nur klar zu denken und das macht sie wütend auf ihn, weil von ihr erwartet wird immer erwachsen zu sein (und das weiß er). Das frustriert sie manchmal.

 

So wie er sie jetzt frustriert: Er zieht die Gitarre hinter sich her, über den Betonboden. Manchmal glaubt sie das er solche Dinge nur für sie macht. Manchmal, wenn sie daran denkt, preßt sie die Lippen aufeinander und ignoriert ihn, doch wenn sie abgelenkt ist (wie jetzt), dreht sie sich einfach um und fährt ihn an das er es doch bitte lassen soll sich wie ein kleines Kind zu benehmen. „Eine Gitarre ist kein Spielzeug, Joaquin.“

 

Er feixt sie an. Klemmt sich die Zigarette zwischen die Mundwinkel und hebt die Gitarre hoch und spielt irgendeine Melodie, während er weiter geht.

 

Ja, er genießt es sie zu ärgern. Jetzt schleift er die Gitarre nicht länger hinter sich her sondern trägt die spielend vor sich herum. Tontechniker und Praktikanten werfen ihr noch Tage später dunkle Blicke zu.

 

 

 

„ICH HABE OFT genug versucht aufzuhören.“ meint er und bläst den Rauch aus.

 

„Aber nicht richtig.“ antwortet sie abgelenkt. „Denn wenn du es richtig gewollt hättest, würdest du schon nicht mehr rauchen.“

 

Er sagt darauf nichts, zieht nur wieder nachdenklich an seiner Zigarette. Als er nach der Gitarre greift glaubt sie für einen Augenblick das er eine der Saiten angesengt hat. Sie glaubt an die Stärke des Willens und er—

 

Wahrscheinlich steht er auch dort wie immer auf der anderen Seite.

 

 

 

ES IST SCHWER ihn nicht trotzdem zu mögen. Trotz des ersten Eindrucks. Oder dem Verlangen ihn manchmal einfach stehen zu lassen oder ihn anzuschreien oder –ja- auch zu schlagen. (Was sie auch manchmal tut. Mit einem Kissen oder einem zusammengerolltem Handtuch. Manchmal ein spielerischer Schlag gegen den Arm oder einem gut gezieltem Tritt mit einem High Heel. Sie achtet darauf das Deacon und Ava das nicht sehen. Oder Ryan.)

 

Er bringt sie dazu laut zu lachen und manchmal einfach _nicht_ nachzudenken. Spielt ihr Streiche und versucht unschuldig zu schauen, während das Lachen schon hervorsprudelt. Schenkt ihr Schokolade, wenn sie es nicht erwartet und sie eigentlich wütend auf ihn ist. Einmal sitzen sie zusammen auf dem Boden des Aufnahmestudios, schweigend, und trinken Kaffee, bis sie anfangen über kleine Dinge zu streiten. Sie haben einen Rhythmus durch das viele Proben bekommen. Es ist ein hin- und herschaukeln, ein anstoßen und ausnutzen von Geschwindigkeit und Anziehungskraft. Es ist erstaunlich was sie auseinander herausholen können.

 

Sie sind gut zusammen. Sie sind aufeinander eingestellt. Es ist seltsam wieviel Angst ihr das macht.

 

 

 

II – only a voice

 

WIE LANGE DREHEN sie jetzt schon? Zwei Monate? Vielleicht drei?

 

Sie glaubt das sie es zuerst nicht bemerkt weil er seine Johnnystimme (tiefer, aber immer noch Joaquin, so wie seine Augen selbst mit den Linsen immer noch _seine_ Augen sind) immer benutzt, selbst zwischen den Pausen, selbst wenn er am Telefon mit seiner Mutter ist. Und um so länger sie drehen um so seltener werden die Momente in denen er den tiefen Barriton, an den sie sich so gewöhnt hat, ablegt.

 

Sie fragt ihn wieso und er sieht sie an, achselzuckend, antwortet nicht und sie glaubt beinahe das er es selbst nicht weiß, bis er sie plötzlich mit seinen Augen festhält, die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jeans gedrückt.

 

Er antwortet ihr das sie schließlich auch ihre Haarfarbe nicht ablegen kann.

 

Später, weit später am Ende des Drehs, versteht sie das er dahinter verschwindet. Es macht ihr ein wenig Angst das er so sehr versucht all das selbst zu fühlen, anstatt einfach so zu tun. Das ist keine Schande, denkt Reese, das tun Schauspieler. Und warum auch nicht? Schließlich ist das ihr _Job_.

 

Aber _er_ muß es _empfinden_ , für ihn ist es nur echt wenn er es auch fühlt. Und sie fühlt sich nicht ganz wohl, wenn sie über diese Gleichung nachdenkt, denn wenn er die Verzweiflung, die Angst, die Abhängigkeit und den Verlust spürt, so spürt er auch die Anziehung, die Freundschaft, die Liebe. Und egal wie oft sie versucht ihn zurück zu halten, er wird nicht auf sie hören.

 

Die Musik dröhnt von oben hinab, sie kann es in ihren Beinen spüren. Er sitzt dort, betrunken (ist er _wirklich_ betrunken?), der Schweiß auf seinem Gesicht unterstreicht wie blaß und krank er aussieht. Sein Knie hält nicht still. Sie kann nicht hinsehen, als er beginnt hinab zu gleiten und sich aufzulösen.

 

Sie fährt zusammen als er mit dem Kopf wiederholt gegen die Wand knallt. Und dann geschieht alles sehr schnell. Die Verwüstung beginnt in ihm drin, arbeitet sich langsam hinaus, bis er das Waschbecken aus der Wand reißt und das Wasser aus dem Rohr spritzt und er plötzlich hilflos aussieht, als würde ihm gerade klar das er etwas kaputt gemacht hat.

 

Sie wartet in ihrer Garderobe bis man sie ruft. Es überrascht sie, als sie beginnt zu weinen. Es ist seltsam, aber durch ihre Rollen, sind sie nicht die gleichen Personen wie zuvor. Hier sind sie anders. Irgendwie gehören sie zusammen und irgendwie auch nicht. Die Linien sind so leicht verschwommen. Manchmal ist sie Reese, während sie June ist, und manchmal ist er Joaquin, der sich anhört wie Johnny.

 

Sie jedoch hat keine Ahnung was sie mit diesem Wissen anfangen soll, so wie sie nicht weiß was sie mit ihm anfangen soll. Manchmal fühlt sie sich so als wüßte sie nicht wohin mit ihm. Es ist so klar das sie nicht ins Leben des anderen passen. Er ist wie ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit Band Namen, das nach Rauch und Bier und Schweiß riecht, in Mitten ihres perfektem Wohnzimmers, das halb aus Designermöbeln, halb Country Haus-Stil besteht.

 

Sie möchte dieses T-Shirt von ihrem glattkalten Boden aufheben und einen Ort in ihrem Haus finden wo es nicht so aussieht, als ob jemand hier gewesen ist der es nur aus Nachlässigkeit zurückgelassen hat, oder um sie zu ärgern.

 

Sie möchte tatsächlich einen Platz finden wo es hingehört.

 

 

 

DER ERSTE KUSS verlangt nicht sehr viel von ihr ab. Sie steht dort und schließt zum richtigen Zeitpunkt die Augen und sieht so aus, als wüßte sie nicht ob sie es nun will oder nicht will. Dann ist es vorbei und sie sagt etwas—

 

Während all dem ist Joaquin seltsam ernst. Er bittet nicht darum es noch einmal zu drehen wie er es sonst tut. Er ist sehr viel konzentrierter aus, hat die Brauen zusammen gezogen, als wolle er es beim ersten Mal richtig machen.

 

Sie sind verlegen und reden während der Pause nicht miteinander. Stehen an unterschiedlichen Enden des Raumes und wissen beide das sie den Mund des anderen immer noch spüren können. Er tut so, als wäre es nichts, während sie ihre Kinder anruft um zu fragen wie es ihnen geht.

 

Sie weiß das dies nicht lange anhalten wird, das dies nur eine neue Note in ihrem Rhythmus ist und sie lernen beide schnell. Bald werden sie wieder dazu tanzen und singen, als hätten sie sich nie verhaspelt.

 

Bis jetzt ging es ja auch gut.

 

 

 

SIE GLAUBT DAS dies das schwerste ist was sie je getan hat. Singen und sich zwischen den Liedern glaubwürdig in diesen Mann verlieben. Wie macht man das, sich zwischen Textzeilen verlieben? Sie glaubt das dieser Teil das Problem ist.

 

Sie fragt ihn. Und er antwortet ihr mit seiner Johnnystimme, (Und sie erinnert sich daran das er ihr erzählt hat das seine Freundin sich darüber aufgeregt hätte, wenn er sie anruft. Dabei hab ich es nicht einmal bemerkt, sagt er.), während seine Fingerkuppen Gitarrensaiten spannen.

 

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „So wie man es immer macht, denke ich.“

 

Diese Antwort ist so verdammt unerwartet, so frustrierend, so _wahr_ , das sie die Zähne aufeinander preßt bis ihre Kiefer weh tun und er spielt schon wieder und sie kann nicht mehr tun als sich umzudrehen und zu gehen – und es erstaunt sie das sie ganz genau weiß wann er aufschaut um ihr nachzusehen.

 

 

 

ER FRAGT SIE ob sie nicht ein wenig näher zu ihm kommen will und sie rollt mit den Augen; sie ist sich sicher das June das auch getan hätte. Er legt den Kopf in den Nacken und streckt das Kinn vor, als wolle er sie herausfordern.

 

Sie ignoriert ihn, als er näher stakst, konzentriert sich darauf das Mikrofon einzustellen. Er ist genau _dort_ , hinter ihr. Sie kann seine Wärme spüren und das komplizierte Geflecht an künstlichenundeigenen Gefühlen. Das unterdrücken ihrer Körpersprache, das nicht nur eingeübte sich-ihm-zu-wenden.

 

Sie sagt ihm, nicht so nahe und entwindet sich seinen Armen.

 

Er überklebt seine Verlegenheit mit einem Lächeln.

 

(James ruft „CUT!“)

 

Jeder dieser Auftritte ist irgendwie ein Tanz. Es ist nie ganz frei von Aggression und Erotik. Sie spürt es in seinem Blick der an ihren Haaren über ihren nackten Schultern klebt, in seinen Händen, die sie so achtlos und nachlässig berühren wie diese Gitarre oder in seinem Körper, dicht hinter ihr, der mit Hitze und Frustration angefüllt ist.

 

Sie spürt es in der Art wie sie auf ihn reagiert, das kribbeln ihrer Innenschenkel, die Wärme unterhalb ihres Nabels, und die Abneigung, ihr alter Freund. Sie bemerkt es wenn sie ihm weh tut, durch kleine Witze, so dass er nicht näher kommt, ihn immer wieder wegschiebt und ihn vor den Kopf stößt, bis er für eine Zeit lang ihre Grenzen akzeptierst. Und ihre Haut sich trotz dem Wissen das sie nicht zueinander passen, anfühlt als würde jede Pore darauf warten, das er sie dennoch berührt.

 

James fragt ob sie fertig seien. Wendet sich an die Make-up Assistentin die immer noch an Reeses Wangen herum pudert, während Joaquin wieder ein wenig näher kommt. Reese beobachtet jeden Schritt, als hätte ein Kind mit Kreide Linien auf den Boden gemalt.

 

Seine schwarzen Schuhe spiegeln das Licht sehr deutlich, als er eine davon überschreitet.

 

 

 

ER FORDERT: „Sag mir das du mich nicht liebst.“

 

(Er liegt auf dem Bett, sie sieht nur die Hälfte seines Gesichtes. Seine lange schwarze Braue zeigt auf sie. Ihre Hand ist warm. Kann er sogar Fieber vortäuschen, wenn er das will? Wenn ja, hat er den Oscar tatsächlich verdient. Sie hat es ernst gemeint als sie gesagt hat: „Du verbrennst ja.“

 

Und sie weiß auch das er es ernst meinte als er murmelte das es heißere Stellen an seinem Körper gäbe.)

 

Und sie wird in dem Wissen antworten, das die Leute die dies sehen, glauben werden das sie lügt. Sie versucht es trotzdem:

„Ich liebe dich nicht.“

 

 

 

III – this wooden body

 

REESE GLAUBT DAS noch etwas davon übrig ist, dieser Magie, diesem Trick-Betrug, mit dem sie selbst sich hereingelegt hat. Sie kann es immer noch spüren wenn sie nebeneinander sitzen: sie haben das schieben und ziehen eines Ehepaares noch immer in ihren Körpern.

 

Es ist ein wenig wie die Musik. Reese weiß das sich ihre Glieder wieder erinnern würden, würde sie eine Autoharfe zur Hand nehmen und versuchen zu spielen. So ist es auch jetzt: Solange sie zusammen sind verfallen sie in dieses Muster.

 

Irgendwann wird sie es vergessen (wie die Liedzeilen, wie ihren Text und die Regieanweisungen), so wie sie irgendwann einmal nebeneinander sitzen können, ohne automatisch den Platz auszufüllen, den sie umeinander gelassen haben. Sie wird nicht mehr in seinen Arm passen, so wie er sich nicht jedes Mal bewußt sein wird, wenn er sie berührt. Er wird nicht einmal mehr so tun, als sei seine Berührung nachlässig. Irgendwann geschieht es einfach.

 

Es gibt keinen Grund das sie sich daran erinnert mit ihm in einem Bett zu liegen, doch sie weiß wie warm er ist und sie weiß das seine Hände vertrauter mit ihrem Körper sind als sie das sein sollten. Berührungen werden im Drehbuch nie so genau beschrieben, Regiesseure gehen einfach davon aus, das dies etwas ist was _geschieht_ , was im richtigen Moment einfach _da_ sein wird. Doch sie glaubt das James sehr glücklich ist mit der Art wie Joaquin improvisiert hat.

 

Wenn die Award Season vorbei ist und ihr Leben weiter läuft, sie _irgendwo anders_ mit _irgendwem anders_ arbeitet, wird sie feststellen das sich nichts verändert hat. Sie weiß nur nicht ob dies gut oder schlecht ist.

 

 

 

IV – and not be afraid

 

(Wohin paßt dieses Bild? Sie auf der Couch in T Bones Studio, barfuß und mit nackten Knien, auf denen ihre Autoharfe ruht. Joaquin auf dem Boden vor ihr, an die Wand gelehnt, mit der Gitarre zwischen seinen langen Beinen und dem vollem Aschenbecher neben sich. Irgendwo dort im Raum ist auch T Bone. Was singt sie? ‚Wildwood Flower‘?)

 

(Sie hat diese Erinnerungen gestrichen, so wie Mädchen Einträge aus ihrem Tagebuch herausreißen und danach so tun, als wären diese Tage so nie passiert. Es gibt noch andere von diesen Erinnerungen. Wo soll sie damit hin? Für all dies gibt es keinen Ort. Sie landen im Mülleimer der Erinnerung. Dinge die man seinen Kindern nie erzählt. Oder aber in alten Kartons im Keller, so wie dieses T-Shirt an das sie sich überhaupt nicht erinnert es gekauft zu haben und das sie trotzdem in ihrer Socken-Schublade wiederfindet.)

 

ES IST ZU spät um miteinander zu reden, weshalb sie ein Lied nach dem anderem singen und sie darauf hören was sie falsch machen und was nicht. Sie sind alle müde, aber keiner von ihnen ist bereit aufzustehen. Es hat etwas von den langen Nächten die jeder amerikanische Teenager hinter sich hat: Eine Gruppe von Leuten die um ein Feuer herum sitzen und einander Dinge gestehen, bis sie von den ersten Morgenstrahlen abgelenkt werden und den Sonnenaufgang beobachten. Dies ist ein bißchen anders, aber auch das gleiche. Bis jetzt hat noch niemand bemerkt das dass Band seit einer halben Stunde nicht mehr mitläuft.

 

Manchmal steckt sich Joaquin eine Zigarette an. Seine Augen sind halb-offen, halb-geschlossen und er blickt sie durch den Dunst hindurch an, als warte er auf seinen Einsatz, obwohl dies ihr Lied ist. Ihre Finger sind steif und wund an den Fingerspitzen, aber sie bewegen sich dennoch: Ihre Glieder scheinen sich daran zu erinnern welche Saiten sie anschlagen muß und wiederholen die Töne nun ganz von alleine, ohne das sie darüber nachdenken muß.

 

Durch den Schmerz kann sie die Musik in ihrem ganzen Körper spüren. Sie ist sich sicher das es sich nicht so anfühlt ein Musiker zu sein, aber dies ist etwas mit dem sie umgehen kann, sie kennt es gut genug: Das Streben nach Perfektion.

 

In dem Schweigen das folgt steht T Bone auf und murmelt etwas das keiner von ihnen versteht, aber sie fragen auch nicht nach. Er schließt die Tür hinter sich, als er geht. Reese hofft auf Kaffee. Sie zupft unbewußt weiter und streckt dabei ihr rechtes Bein aus, berührt dabei Joaquins Knie mit ihren nackten Zehen. Es ist beinahe wie eine Aufforderung. Er drückt die Zigarette aus und hebt die Gitarre die zwischen seinen Beinen hängt hoch und stimmt ein, summt dazu. Es ist ‚It ain’t me, Babe‘. Sein Blick ist der eines kleinen Jungens, beinahe-grinsend und verschwörerisch, sie macht sich keine Gedanken darüber zu verstehen was in seinem Kopf vorgeht.

 

Es ist eines der Lieder das sie bereits aufgenommen haben. Sie spielen es trotzdem hin und wieder, nur so zum Spaß. Sie wissen beide das weder T Bone noch James wirklich mit ihrer Version zufrieden sind, aber Reese weiß nicht wirklich was sie falsch machen. ‚Jackson‘ hört sich gut an, so ähnlich wie sich eine Kopie anhören kann, die keine ist.

 

Die Melodie unter seinen Fingern ist langsam, Joaquin macht es zu etwas das zu seiner falschtiefen Stimme paßt. Sie stimmt ein und sie weiß das sie nicht perfekt sind, aber das macht nichts. Sie lächeln einander über den Song hinweg an. Ja, denkt sie, während sie singt, genau so.

 

Sie spürt das dies die einzige Art ist, auf der sie das Lied singen können.

 

(Dies ist der Moment in dem sie weiß wie es ist sich zwischen zwei Liedern zu verlieben, zwei Textzeilen, zwei Akkorden. Und er hat recht gehabt. Es passiert einfach. Sie verhaspelt sich nicht einmal, als sie das Wiedererkennen in seinen Augen sieht.) Als es vorbei ist stimmen sie ‚Jackson‘ an; sie singen, bis T Bone zurück ist.

 

Schließlich ist es das was Johnny und June auch gemacht hätten.

 

 

 

V – forgetting me, remembering me

 

ES IST AVA.

 

Ava, die das Instrument Jahre später in einer alten Kiste im Keller findet, und sie tagelang damit nervt ihr etwas darauf vorzuspielen. Sie hat gehofft das sie sofort ja sagen würde, doch etwas hält sie zurück, als sie das Holz in die Hand nimmt. Nicht einmal die Saiten kann sie berühren und so lehnt sie jedesmal wieder ab, wenn ihre Tochter sie fragt. Jetzt hat sie es beinahe wieder vergessen, die Abstände werden größer und größer und die Autoharfe liegt unberührt im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sideboard.

 

Es ist ein Montag an dem sie das Instrument aufnimmt wie eine Masche, selbstverständlich und sicher. Sie hinüber zum Tisch trägt und eine Melodie anstimmt.

 

Als sie beginnt zu spielen, spürt sie Muskeln die sie vor langer Zeit vergessen hat. Es ist einfacher als sie gedacht hat und vielleicht ist es das was ihr Angst gemacht hat. Sie schließt die Augen und spürt es durch sich hindurch fließen.

 

(Wie Magie.)

 

Ihre Stimme ist traurig und klein in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Einsam. Und wie seltsam, denkt Reese, das sie genauso viel Platz gelassen hat, das noch jemand neben sie passen würde.

 

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback ist wie Blumenketten verschenken.


End file.
